Phovois
Phovois 'is the father of all dragons, an existence of the origins. He is the creator of ''Irial and the owner of Helia. He is the Governor, the Supremacy, highest authorial power of Irial hierarchy, the Dragon. He lives under several aliases in his life-span, while mainly living as Phovois Asmodeus throughout the Arcs. He was called a pervert by Levi Ackerman, Issei Hyoudou, Odin and Hades due to the fact that he has a concubine system. (similar to peerage system in Evil Pieces or Brave Saints) Appearance Phovois took on several appearance throughout his life-spans, he often favors red eyes and wears detailed clothing even as a royalty, pirate, vampire, hero or a ghoul. The Genesis Empress Phovois took on the look of a man of his mid 30's throughout the arc, he has a short black/dark gray hair, bright red eyes. He resembles Azazel in this form. Crimson Legend ''Phovois appearance changed to that of a fit young man in his early 20's when he entered the Survey Corps, he has a short blonde hair and stayed in this appearance till when he died to the Black Mage. He was then received by the Asmodeus, he took on the look of an agile young man with black hair before traveling to Japan and encountered Saika Fujiwara, which then caused his hair to turn white due to Marie Antoinette Syndrome. Birth of End Prior to Kenway's Chronicles, His main body was almost destroyed from creating Euler's End and thus rested beneath the ocean. His substitute body joined the pirates in search of a pendant, Rosaire De Cordelia, when he took form of a short haired blonde-man in his early 30's. He went back to Japan when he failed to find Rosaire De Cordelia in his main body, his white hair attracted attentions but with the help of the Gremory group, it was brushed off as a medical condition. His main body remained as before he created his substitute body. Phovois gained RC cells when he turned into a ghoul and thus he had Kagune with him. His appearance resembles that of Haise Sasaki, Uta called him the Eagle due to the way his kagunes are shaped and that he would devour Kaneki if they encounter. When Phovois found Rosaire De Cordelia, he was accidentally killed by Mephisto Pheles when Phovois was framed by the Khaos Brigade. He then showed his 'true form' after his death and destroyed the Khao Brigade's battalion by himself and Mephisto apologized for his mistake. He then reverted back and had white hair again, except this time he did not have RC cells. He was exhausted and wandered around the overworld before being discovered by Leonardo Ximares who claimed himself as an overlord. When he recovered as a human, he took on the look of a slim and slender young man. He has dark red iris often mistaken as black, with short silver-white hair. Re:Birth He was awakened by the Duo in the beginning of the Re:Birth arc, his teeth grew fangs and his wings was shown as his memories came back. He took on the clothes of royalties while retaining his old appearance. Biography The Demonic Castle Arc Phovois Asmodeus was a strategist of the demonic castle, mainly found in the Library, The Study, The Arena or in his own room. His athletic capabilities are average but his magic ability ranges over a wide amount of types and elements. He is recognized to be playfully mean and nice to his close friends, but may also turn to despise people when triggered to do so. Appearance Phovois took on the look of a slim and slender young man. He has dark red iris often mistaken as black, with short silver-white hair. Dark red 'clouds of dust' particles that are inherited off from when he was a ghoul can often be seen swirling in his iris when consumed by negativity, such as anger, hatred or discrimination. Background Phovois claimed the name of Asmodeus after leaving his ghoul body, while physically appears to be human. He had no recollections of himself before joining the castle nor when he reigned over Irial. The Asmodeus clan consulted, allowed and agreed under the pretext of the Overlord's influence. Falbium Asmodeus kept Phovois' existence disclosed as a promise from the Birth of End Arc. His white hair was caused by Marie Antoinette Syndrome, before when he was a human encountering Naoki Fujiwara ''in Japan of Heian Period 814 year as shown in The Crimson Legend Arc, A Sacred Story. His genes greatly resembles when he was a ghoul under the name of ''Shion, except the RC cells were not present and that he was a year younger. He knew his eyes were not those of a humans, his abilities and mentality told himself to find out more. His research was mainly a pretense to find out more about his past self. Herus at that point in time slowly awakened to his callings. Abilities Phovois wields Helia under the name of Herus, she shape-shifted herself into a mace and continued to serve him while in hibernation mode. His magic capabilities far exceed his peers, mathematical formulas developed like muscle memories and thus he had never shown his best when fighting. His strength exceeds that of a high-class devil, the strength equivalent to a Saint of the Irial Hierarchy. Re:Birth Arc Yoshino Nanjo and Yaginuma Satoshi consulted Falbium Asmodeus about the revival of Trihexa, which then gave Phovois' identity as a strategist away. The duo infiltrated the Demonic Castle with the help of Falbium's military prowess, and woke his soul that was previously in slumber. Phovois then left the castle, began the preparations against Trihexa and created Ruby Resonance. Trivia * 'Phovois' is actually 'Ophis' rearranged and modified. * Before watching DxD, 'Phovois' was never used in previous novels, instead it went by Anton, Atho and Sekoku with a very cliche harem story line. * 4Onsei is also a pun * lol, I bet you knew anyway Category:Characters Category:Hierarchy